The present invention relates generally to horse riding reins, and more particularly to horse riding reins to facilitate the manipulation and maneuvering of a horse. Specific applications of the present invention may include the training of riders to ride horses, aiding handicapped or other riders to ride a horse, or the training of horses.
Although horses were among the first form of transportation for man, the mechanics of properly riding horses remains somewhat complicated, and is therefore difficult to master. Good horsemanship is not only important for riding in competition, but also for preventing injury to the rider or the horse. Indeed, the form and techniques which are practiced in accordance with good horsemanship provide for the comfort for both the rider and the horse so that the riding experience is more enjoyable. Good horsemanship, however, is not easily attainable. Even the ability to properly control a horse is not always easily attainable, especially in the case of physically and/or mentally handicapped persons.
In an attempt to facilitate the development of good horsemanship, certain training devices have been designed, though the usefulness of such devices is limited. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,075 to Eikelenboom discloses a training apparatus for practicing the "mechanical athletic side" of horsemanship. What appears to be disclosed in this patent is a mechanical horse. In addition to offering training in mounting and dismounting horses, as well as the development of muscles for riding horses, the Eikelenboom patent discloses a bit and rein mechanism which permits three different rein actions or positions. One of the features of this bit and rein mechanism is the attachment of the reins to a release pawl such that excessive rearward pressure on the release pawl would cause the pawl to rotate about its pivot point, and thereby release the reins from the hook of the release pawl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,828 to Frame discloses an electromechanical device intended for training a person to manipulate the reins of a full or double bridle. The device has lamps which are lighted when sufficient tension is exerted on the snaffle rein or the curb rein. Right and left sensing elements are also provided to permit the sensing of right and left curb rein tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,968 to Clapp et al discloses a mechanical device to aid a rider in distinguishing between correct leads and proper diagonals, as well as other aspects of good horsemanship. The device comprises pressure-activated switches supported on either side of the chest-shoulder area of the horse. The pressure-activated switches are electrically connected to indicator means in the form of a small light which can be attached to the saddle in view of the rider. The illumination of the light in response to the movement of the horses muscles and shoulder blades provides the rider with an indication as to whether the front lead of the horse is correct or incorrect when at a canter; which diagonal to post when at a trot; the proper time to cue the horse for lead changes, and the position of the horse's hooves.
While each of the above patents disclose devices which may be useful in developing certain aspects of good horsemanship, the development of desirable techniques is necessarily limited. For example, the Eikelenboom and Frame devices are only useful as training devices before the rider mounts a real horse, and though the Clapp et al device can be utilized while actually riding a horse, it is external to that which is typically required in riding a horse, and thus can distract the rider. Further, the Clapp et al device is more of a monitoring device than a training device since a rider might rely on the same rather than learn from it. Without the Clapp et al device, a rider trained with it may not be able to read or sense the horse's natural movements in order to put into practice the fundamental riding techniques which it is intended to facilitate. Moreover, the Clapp et al device simply teaches a rider how to recognize what needs to be done, rather than how to accomplish the same. For instance, the rider would still have to position his hands properly on the reins in order to guide the horse in an appropriate manner.
As alluded to above, it is also desirable to provide means by which physically and/or mentally handicapped persons can enjoy the sport of horseback riding in a safe and comfortable manner for both the rider and the horse. Of course, advanced riding may not be possible or even desirable with certain handicapped persons; however, the accomplishment of being able to independently ride a horse to any degree will be enjoyable and serve to build confidence and self esteem.
As can be appreciated, handicapped individuals have several disadvantages over other individuals, and therefore will experience many problems in controlling a horse from horseback. Such handicapped individuals might include mentally retarded persons, blind persons, or persons lacking in the manual dexterity required for manipulating a horse. The above-discussed devices do not sufficiently address the problems which might be experienced by handicapped persons to thereby enable such handicapped persons to enjoy the sport of horseback riding.
The above-noted difficulties with respect to riding horses makes it apparent that a device to facilitate the training of horses or riders or simply a rider's ability to control and maneuver a horse is warranted. The present invention thus addresses the above and other difficulties which heretofore were lacking in the horse riding industry. It is noted that the present invention has applications for use with horses and other animals, mechanical or live, whether mounted or driven from a carriage or sulky as in the case of trotters. The device of the present invention can be used as a training device prior to a trainee graduating to conventional equipment, or as a permanent riding device to facilitate the control of a horse.